All I Want for Christmas is You
by Pupcake125
Summary: It's Rukia's first Christmas, and Ichigo wants to spend it with her!


**Merry Christmas! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating and writing as much I used to. It's been a really rough year for me and I just couldn't find time to do anything. But I promise as soon as my next semester starts I'll be writing and updating many of my stories. Until then please enjoy this fic of Rukia celebrating her first Christmas with Ichigo and his family!**

* * *

"What's that?" Rukia tilted her head at the brightly colored display in one of the store windows. It was a giant pine tree lit up with rainbow lights and odd little things placed on it. Like a star? What the hell was a star doing on there?

"Oh, look at that." Ichigo said, his voice slightly surprised as he looked at the display. "Looks like the gift shop is preparing for Christmas early." he said.

Rukia looked up at him, "Christmas? What's Christmas?" she asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean I never mentioned Christmas to you? Wow, I'm losing my game here." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, Christmas is probably the most popular holiday here in the living world. There's a lot to it." he said.

"Including this ridiculous tree?" Rukia asked, pointing at it.

"Yep. Every year we go all out in decorating. We put up a Christmas tree and hang stockings and exchange presents. A lot goes on for just one little day." Ichigo said. Rukia seemed a little intrigued. Christmas sounded more like one of the fun holidays the World of the Living had to offer.

"Are you going to celebrate it this year?" Rukia asked.

"Of course." Ichigo said. "We celebrate it every year. Yuzu goes bonkers for Christmas and her and my dad decorate the entire house inside and out. So does the whole town." he said. "Do you... wanna celebrate it with us this year?" Ichigo asked quietly, his cheeks turning pink. Rukia returned his blush.

"Well, I mean... I don't want to impose." Rukia looked away.

"Nonsense." Ichigo said, causing her to look at him. "Christmas is a time when everyone comes together no matter who they are or what they've done. It'd be... well, different without you. And besides," Ichigo looked away, feeling like he was getting too deep. "I think it'd be fun to have you this year. And you've been living in my closet for the past two years..." he whispered. Rukia smiled at him and chuckled.

"Okay," Rukia agreed. "When is Christmas?" she asked.

"Not until the 25th of this month." Ichigo answered, which caught her by surprise.

"Then why are people preparing for it now?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me. A lot of people take Christmas seriously. But, this does give us time to prepare I guess. How about I show you some of the things we do here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd love to!" Rukia agreed and began to follow him down the road. "What do you all do during Christmas?" she asked.

"Well, we eat a lot of food." Ichigo began. "And usually food that doesn't come out until Christmas. Like eggnog for instance."

"What's eggnog?" Rukia looked grossed out.

"It's a sweet drink made of eggs." Ichigo answered.

"Gross..." Rukia scrunched her face.

"Believe it or not, it's actually pretty good. And then there's hot chocolate."

"Let me guess... melted chocolate in a cup?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

Ichigo chuckled. "Pretty much. I'll have to make you some one day." Ichigo grinned.

"Anything else besides food?" Rukia asked passing another window that had yet another tree. Except this tree was white with blue lights and silver ornaments. "I see there are a lot of trees."

"Ah, the signature Christmas tree." Ichigo smiled. "Almost everyone has a Christmas tree up during the holidays. On Christmas eve we put the presents around the tree and wake up on Christmas day to open them. You can get them almost anywhere these days. And you can decorate them anyway you want. Most people put lights and what are called ornaments on them. Decorative balls and usually a star or angel on top." Ichigo looked down at Rukia and noticed a rather excited look on her face.

"It sounds like fun!" Rukia almost squealed. "What else do you do?" she asked. Ichigo began to blush again.

"Well, we have stockings. You hang them on the wall and you can put candy or something in them. We bake a lot of sweets and there's a lot of holiday food. There's too much to really sum up in one thing. Once you experience it you'll understand." he smiled nervously. Rukia smiled back. She was excited. To experience a real human holiday! She couldn't wait to tell everyone back in the Soul Society!

"Doe everyone celebrate it? Like Uruyu and Orihime?" Rukia asked as she passed another store with a tree in the window. This one was white with pink lights and candy-looking ornaments.

"Uryu's not much of a celebrator, but Orihime loves the holidays. I try to get her something nice every year. She likes things she can cook with. I'm thinking about getting her a panini press this year." Ichigo said.

"A pantie what!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo blushed furiously.

"A _pa-ni-ni_. It's a type of sandwich, Rukia." he whipped around and hastily walked away, forcing Rukia to keep up. Rukia couldn't help but giggle. She loved making Ichigo blush like that. The two soon crossed the street and got caught in the crosswalks of the shopping centers near by. Passing yet another store, Rukia looked in and stopped.

"Ichigo," he stopped hearing her call his name and turned around. Her eyes were glued on the window and he walked up to her.

"What's up?" he asked. She pointed in and Ichigo peered at what she was pointing to. It was a carved wooden replica of Santa and his nine reindeer.

"What's that?" she was clearly confused.

"It's Santa." Ichigo smiled. Rukia looked at him as if he just cursed at her.

"Who?"

"Santa. He represents a guy who started Christmas. Except he's a folklore more towards children. He flies around in his sleigh pulled by nine reindeer and delivers toys to children. He's the number one icon when it comes to Christmas next to trees and snow. Even though he doesn't exist, kids still know he means free toys." he said. Rukia smiled so hard her cheeks went red.

"That's really sweet. Did you believe in Santa when you were a kid?" she asked. Ichigo blushed once again.

"Yeah, so? I was a kid!" he interjected. Rukia giggled. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Anyway... do you wanna help me shop for Christmas gifts? I still need to get something for the twins and Orihime. You can help if you want?" he offered.

"I'd love to!" Rukia said and the two set off.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas flew by. It was only a few days away now! Rukia was learning and doing so much. She helped Yuzu bake a lot of sweets, decorate the house, and even got to put the star on top of the Christmas tree! With some help from Ichigo that is. It was like there was nothing but happiness with this holiday. She saw not a single sad person. It was like everyone was changing. Even Ichigo. And she loved it. She didn't think there was a holiday like this in the Soul Society. She thought that maybe Byakuya would liven up a bit if he experienced it for himself.

Rukia had just finished hanging up another ornament on the tree. A single red ball that shined in the light. It was fit snugly on the already crowded tree. With all the lights, balls, bells, and even some family photos fitted into tiny frames and hung by delicate ribbon. Ichigo had introduced her to loose tinsel, and it wasn't just the tree they got it on...

"Hey, Rukia!" Ichigo called from upstairs. He came down with a two small boxes and looked rather delighted. "I found something else to put on the tree." he brought the box to the coffee table and opened it up before pulling out what looked like Izuru's Zanpakato. Except... rounder and... colorful? "Candy canes!" he exclaimed.

"Candy what?" Rukia tilted her head. "They look like tiny Wabisukes..." she said unsteadily. Ichigo chuckled.

"Far from it. They're called candy canes. Try one." he handed her one. She took it hesitantly and pulled it out of it's wrapper.

"You mean you can actually eat these?" she said surprised.

"Well, they do have "candy" in the name, so yes. You can." Ichigo unwrapped his and put the straight end into his mouth. Rukia did the same and her eyes went wide.

"It's minty! Like toothpaste!" she bit into it and began devouring them. Ichigo laughed.

"Save some for the tree." Ichigo took a handful and walked over to the tree.

"Why would you put them on the tree when you can eat them?" she asked.

"They're versatile." Ichigo said simply. "You can eat them or use them for decoration." he began hanging them from any available branch left. Rukia watched him. He looked so enthusiastic. She's never seen him like this before. She smiled as she watched him flustered, trying to find remaining space on the tree.

"We're back!" the door flew open and the rest of Ichigo's family came through the door, bags and boxes in hand. They were all different sizes, wrapped in shiny paper, some with patterns and designs, and topped with different colored bows. Rukia gawked at how many of them there were. There must've been at least a dozen different boxes in their hands!

"Welcome back," Ichigo said as he took a few presents from his father and sisters.

"Don't peek!" Yuzu yelled at him.

"Yeah, we worked hard picking out a gift." Karin joined in.

"I'm not, I'm not." Ichigo grumbled as he scrambled them under the tree. "When have I ever peeked? I'm not a child ya know."

"Here, put these in everyone's stockings." Yuzu turned her bag over, many tiny presents pouring out. Karin took them and walked over the the railing of the stairs. Rukia just stood and watched, clearly confused by what was happening.

Ichigo felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to Rukia who was next to him. "Sorry for asking, but, what exactly is happening now?" she whispered. Ichigo chuckled

"I don't know how I forgot to explain the gift process to you. But anyways, every Christmas morning we open presents we get for one another. You can get someone as many presents you want. We normally put them under the tree, but you can put them in stockings if they fit. Like Karin's doing right now." Ichigo finished. Rukia still looked bewildered. They definitely don't do things like this in the Soul Society. "I'm sure they got a few for you." he said, making her eyes widen.

"But why? It's only my first Christmas, I hardly deserve anything." Rukia said.

"So are thousands of babies across the world, but they're getting gifts. Quit being dumb and enjoy the holiday." Ichigo laughed.

"Rukia, my dear!" Isshin suddenly pried the two apart. "Ichigo told me you've never had eggnog or hot cocoa! Now's your chance!" Isshin pushed two mugs in front of her. One piping hot full of chocolate, one cold as ice. Rukia looked very skeptical and gave Ichigo a frightened glace.

"It won't kill you. I promise. Take a sip." he urged her. Rukia took a sip of both and ended up liking both of them and downed both mugs. Afterwards, Rukia finished decorating the outside of the house and set up some lawn decorations. By that time it was getting dark and she flopped on the couch in front of the tv and the lit tree. She was tired. Who knew this holiday would be so exhausting?

"Hey, Rukia," she looked up at Ichigo, who looked ready for a snow storm. "Wanna come Christmas shopping with me? he asked. Although Rukia was tired, shopping with Ichigo might be fun. And she may be able to get some gifts for his family to thank them for their kindness and hospitality.

"Sure." she hopped to her feet and ran straight to her boots.

* * *

"It's so beautiful out here!" Rukia almost lost her breath seeing the shopping centers lit up with lights and bright decorations. All the stores seemed so bright and running out of inventory quickly with Christmas right around the corner.

"What do you think my sisters would like?" Ichigo asked. Rukia almost didn't hear his question. She was too busy staring at all the decorations.

"Um... maybe Yuzu would like another stuffed animal? You know she's been needing something to replace Kon since he's been hiding from her for years." Rukia said.

"You may be right." Ichigo laughed. "I was thinking about getting her a new cooking set. She's been wanting a new one for a while. That just might be it." Ichigo pondered some more. "And I know Karin would love a new soccer ball. The one she has is falling apart at the seams. And I think I'll get my dad a gift card to somewhere he likes. I can't really pick a single item... what do you want for Christmas?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia went silent.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Rukia smiled at him.

"Nonsense." Ichigo said sternly. "You're getting something for Christmas whether you like it or not." his stare was serious before he smiled once more. "Besides, I wanna see your reaction to what I get you." he said.

"Wait... you mean you already know what you're getting me?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I did better. I already have it." Ichigo said before sprinting down the street.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran after him. "I don't even know what I'm getting you!" she shouted at him.

"Well you have three days to find out! Better get it now before it's too late!" he called back. Rukia huffed. This was going to be one crazy Christmas.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. And Rukia was jittery with excitement. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. To wake up and go downstairs to watch the family open their gifts. She even got Ichigo's family some gifts. A lop bunny plush for Yuzu to practice her sewing on, a new soccer net for Karin, and Isshin a giant Christmas themed mug full of candy. And what she got Ichigo...

She didn't know...

She had no clue what to get Ichigo for Christmas. And she felt awful for it. How was he going to feel when he wakes up tomorrow and sees he got nothing from her? What an ungrateful woman she is! What is she going to do?! All the stores are closed for the holidays and she didn't have anything for him! She better come up with something quick before he-

"Rukia?" Rukia blinked out of her panic to see Ichigo standing in front of her. "You look... petrified? You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Of course!" Rukia instantly piped up. "I'm just excited is all. How about you?" she asked. Ichigo smiled brightly.

"Duh! It's my first with you. How can I not be excited?" he said. Rukia looked at him a little puzzled.

"You mean you're happy just spending one measly day with me?" she asked.

"I'm more than happy spending it with you." Ichigo said sincerely.

"But why is this specific day so important to you than any other day?" she asked. "I see you every day and you never act like this any other day of the year." Ichigo threw his eyebrows up.

"Um... well, it's just an important day. And it's special too. It's... hard to explain. Maybe you'll understand tomorrow." Ichigo stammered. Rukia still didn't get it. She sees this kid on a daily basis yet he acts like this holiday is the only time he gets to see her and he's anticipating it so hard. It gave her a migraine just thinking about it.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Time for dinner!" they heard Yuzu call from the kitchen. The turkey had been in the oven for hours all day and finally it was ready.

"Coming!" Ichigo called back. "Hope you didn't eat today. We eat a lot on Christmas Eve. And we have much more to eat tomorrow." Ichigo said as he left his room. Rukia rolled her eyes playfully before hopping off his bed and heading towards the door. She was just out when her cellphone rang. When she looked at it, she paled when she saw it was Captain Ukitake calling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

* * *

Downstairs, Ichigo had taken his place at the table and wondered where Rukia was.

"Where's Rukia?" Yuzu asked as she pulled the massive turkey out of the oven.

"Don't know... she was behind me just a second ago." Ichigo got up and headed upstairs. "Rukia, are you coming or not?" Ichigo called. He turned the corner into his room to see Rukia just about to jump off the window sill. She was in a her Soul Reaper uniform. Rukia caught his eye and looked the saddest he'd ever seen her. "Rukia? Where are going?" he asked. Rukia didn't answer at first. "Is there a Hollow? But it's been dead all day and I didn't feel anything."

"It's not that at all..." Rukia said sadly. "It's Captain Ukitake. I'm needed back at the Soul Society to complete an assignment he has for me..." there was silence for a while before Ichigo looked to the floor.

"I see..." he muttered. "Will you be back anytime soon?" he asked, glancing at her. He frowned when she shook her head.

"Probably not for another few days." she answered curtly.

"Oh... so... you won't be spending Christmas with us this year then...?" Ichigo said. Rukia only turned away.

"I'll see you soon, Ichigo..." she stood from the window sill.

"Wait."

Rukia froze and looked back. "Ichigo, I have to get going. I've overstayed my welcome here to begin with and if I don't get back to Captain Ukitake he'll be-"

"I wanted to give you your present before you left." Ichigo walked over to his bed and dug under his pillow before pulling out a small red box with a silver ribbon tied around it. He handed it to Rukia with a sad expression. "You can open it when you get back to your Squad if you'd like." he said. Rukia just stared at it. She got him nothing...

"Thank you so much, Ichigo. Just spending these last few weeks with you was the best first Christmas I could ask for." she said. In a way, she wanted it to come out as an apology, but her expression said it all. Ichigo only smiled at her.

"I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you for New Years, won't I?" he said. Rukia chuckled.

"Yes. I'm sure you will." Rukia turned around and sighed. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo." she said before disappearing. Ichigo frowned once more and looked to the floor.

"Merry Christmas, Rukia..."

* * *

Ukitake sat in his office, writing out papers for Rukia's next assignment. It was getting rather late and he wondered where she was. She was usually so punctual. His thoughts were halted when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and Rukia entered his office, kneeling in front of him.

"Good evening, Captain Ukitake. I'm sorry I'm late." she said.

"Not a problem at all, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Ukitake said with a smile. "Though, I have to ask," he said. Rukia looked up at him. "Why do you sound so sad?" he asked. Rukia looked away.

"No reason..." she lied. Ukitake gave her a questioning look.

"Really?" he said. "I haven't seen you this depressed since Kaien died." he said, which tore her heart apart. "It has to be something pretty important for you to feel this way." he said. "Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to know what's worrying you."

"It's nothing that's worrying me exactly..." Rukia whispered.

"Well something's got you down." Ukitake said. Rukia went quiet again. "Lieutenant... it's an order." he said sternly, and Rukia couldn't disobey him.

"Well... it's a long story... but, to make it short, it's... Ichigo." she said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "What's he done now?" he asked, assuming Ichigo's got himself into some sort of trouble again.

"Nothing at all, Captain." Rukia was completely alert now. "You see, he has this holiday in the World of the Living and he invited me to celebrate it with him. And, tonight is the eve of that holiday. And, well..." she cut off.

"... you were hoping to spend it with him until I called you in." Ukitake finished for her. Rukia didn't say a word more. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I had no idea."

"Don't be, Captain." Rukia shook her head. "My duty as a Soul Reaper comes first before anything else, especially some silly celebration in the Human Realm. Besides, I didn't even get him a Christmas gift..." Rukia muttered quietly.

"Well..." Ukitake picked up the papers and shuffled them a bit. "My assignment for you isn't _that_ important..." he said. Rukia's eyes went wide.

"C-Captain you mean..." she cut off. Ukitake laughed.

"Rukia, you are the most responsible and reliable member of my team and you are very important to me. And your happiness is important to me, too. And seeing you this sad is just, well, unacceptable. It seems like whatever this silly holiday may be is really important to you and if you wish to spend it with Ichigo then by all means, go and have a good time. I'll just have Kiyone and Sentaro finish up these reports. With their insane competition towards each other these should be done in no time." Ukitake said. Rukia looked at him like he had coughed up blood again. Was he being serious?

"Are you really sure, Captain?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears. Ukitake only nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. You are dismissed, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Rukia didn't know what to say... she couldn't believe it. All she could do was smile and hop to her feet.

"Thank you so much, Captain! I promise you I'll return this favor as soon as I get back!" she turned on her heels and ran out the door. Before she left, she turned and yelled, "Merry Christmas!" and left. Ukitake gave a bizarre look.

"What did she say?"

Rukia was running down the corridors of her division. She may have something or other she can give to Ichigo lying about her room somewhere. Perhaps another decoration to put on the tree? A box of candy she gets from Jushiro all the time should do!

As Rukia was running, the box Ichigo gave her fell from her sleeve onto the floor. She stopped immediately and picked it up. She hadn't opened it. She was too depressed to. But when the top came off the box she couldn't help but peek in. It was a Christmas present after all. Plus what if Ichigo asks her if she liked her gift or not? He knows she's terrible at lying and she'd feel bad if he did ask and she couldn't answer because she didn't even look at it.

She picked up and the box and gently pulled at the wrapping paper inside and gasped at what she found. It was a small snow globe with a red base that had snowflakes painted on it. Inside the globe itself were two rabbits; one peach and white-colored one and a pure white one. Each of them wearing scarves and nuzzling each other in glitter snow. Rukia almost cried at how beautifully adorable it was. It's almost like Ichigo knew she was going to love this.

"How am I going to top this?" Rukia whispered to herself. What could she possibly get him for Christmas?

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" Ichigo gasped for breath feeling a sudden weight on him. "It's Christmas, big brother! Come on, we have to go open our gifts!" Yuzu hopped off of him and Ichigo heaved for air. Why did Yuzu always do that _every_ year?

Ichigo sat up in bed and sighed. He looked out the window to see snow falling hard outside. Snow covered the ground in a thick blanket. "A white Christmas..." Ichigo mumbled to himself. "Haven't had a white Christmas since mom died..." he rolled out of bed and stretched. He really wished Rukia was here... it was awkward explaining where she went last night during dinner.

 _"Where's Rukia?" Yuzu asked._

 _"She... had to go back home for a bit..." Ichigo lied._

 _"Will she be back in time for Christmas?" Isshin asked._

 _Ichigo paused briefly. "... I don't know..."_

Ichigo barely ate a thing last night. At least he was able to give her his Christmas present. He hoped she liked it...

Ichigo came down the stairs in time to see Yuzu and Karin ripping open their gifts. Karin's face lit up at the new soccer ball and net. Yuzu squealed at the bunny Rukia had gotten her and adored the light pink cooking set from Ichigo. Isshin ran up to Ichigo a second later and crushed him in one of his bear hugs.

"A gift card to my favorite pajama department store! How did you know!" Ichigo gasped again. What was everyone trying to suffocate him today?

"You-you're welcome, Dad..." he gasped when Isshin put him down.

"And I can't even appreciate the gift from Rukia enough. What a sweet girl!" he grinned. Ichigo smiled a bit. Yeah, it was tricky shopping with Rukia, but everything worked out.

"Come on, Ichigo! Open your gifts." Yuzu called over to him. Ichigo smiled half halfheartedly as he joined his family by the tree.

"It's too bad Rukia couldn't be here." Karin said. "I was hoping she'd like the present I got her."

"We'll just give it to her when she comes back." Yuzu said. She frowned suddenly. "I was really hoping to enjoy Christmas with her this year though. We had such a fun time frosting the gingerbread cookies together."

"Yeah, and she was so excited to decorate the tree and had a candy cane obsession." Karin said.

"And who knew she had such nimbleness on her toes when she was helping me stringing the lights up out front! I tell you, Rukia's a one in a million!" Isshin said.

 _Yeah... she really is..._ Ichigo thought to himself. He didn't even want to open his present. All he wanted was-

"Sorry I'm late."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yuzu and Karin jumped to their feet and ran to the steps.

"Rukia! You're back!" Yuzu threw herself at Rukia in a tight hug. "I thought you weren't going to make it for Christmas! This is the best Christmas ever!" Yuzu squealed. Ichigo only stared at her in disbelief. How did she...

"Again, I'm sorry. My brother just insisted on seeing me for a bit. I'm glad I made it for Christmas." Rukia lied through her teeth.

"That's okay. You're in time for presents anyway." Karin said.

"And I'll get started on the best Christmas breakfast ever!" Isshin yelled before running to the kitchen. Rukia giggled before locking eyes with Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and paced over to her.

"You made it." he smiled. "How? I though that Captain Ukitake-"

"He let me go." Rukia said with a grateful smile. "I just explained to him what was going on and he said that I need to be with you." she said. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up.

"That was very nice of him. I'll have to thank him properly one day. I really appreciate him letting you be with me." Ichigo said. Rukia blushed herself.

"Um... come on. Let's go back to my room." Ichigo took her hand and led her back up the stairs.

"Where are you two going? Breakfast is almost ready." Isshin called.

"We'll be back down in a minute." Ichigo called before pulling Rukia into his room and locking the door. As soon as he turned to look at Rukia he embraced her tightly. Rukia returned his hug gratefully. "I'm so glad you're here." he whispered.

"I am too. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this for the world." she said.

"Did you like your present?" Ichigo asked after letting her go.

"Oh, Ichigo it was absolutely beautiful. I don't think you could've bought me anything else that would've matched." she said.

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't know about that... I'm sure a real rabbit would've won your heart over immediately." he said. Rukia smiled at him, but before long she frowned and turned away. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well... it's just that..." Rukia stuttered. "I didn't have time to get you a Christmas present." she admitted. Ichigo gave her a surprised look before smiling and pulling her into a tight hug again. "I-Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You stupid," Ichigo chuckled.

"Huh?" Ichigo pulled away and looked at Rukia's confused expression. He looked... so happy...

"You did get me a Christmas present." he said simply. Rukia was clearly confused. She didn't get him a thing. What could he possibly be talking about? "You." he answered.

Rukia blushed a bit. "M-Me?" she wondered.

"Yes. All I wanted for Christmas was to spend it with you. I don't care that you didn't get me anything, because all I wanted was... well, you. Just you." Ichigo blushed and gulped as he finished. Rukia just stared at him with wide eyes and a blush the same shade as his. They stared at each other for a bit more before Ichigo looked away and cleared his throat. "Sorry... that was really cheesy..." he said shamefully.

"No, it wasn't." Rukia smiled. She felt warm about what he had just said. "I... really, really liked it." Rukia said. Ichigo peered back at her, his face still red.

"Good... um..." Ichigo stammered this time, not knowing what to say next.

"Ichigo, what you said was really sweet. And I'm glad that you only need my being to make you happy." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled at her and blushed harder before he embraced her once more.

"You've made this the best Christmas I've ever had, Rukia." Ichigo whispered. Rukia held onto him tightly, warmed in the cold weather by his body heat. Being this close to Ichigo made her feel safe and secure, like nothing could hurt her.

"And you've made this the best first Christmas I've ever had." she whispered. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

"Merry Christmas, Rukia.

* * *

 **Have a very safe and Merry Christmas guys. Happy New Years if I don't get another story up by then. Be safe, warm, and happy!**


End file.
